bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Muto Ashirogi
Muto Ashirogi (亜城木 夢叶, Ashirogi Muto) is a pen name used by Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi. It was created by Kaya and was originally created so that no one at their high school would know they were creating manga, so as to avoid a similar incident that happened in Middle School with Ishizawa. The name comes from combining the Japanese characters for "dream" and "come true"(Muto) along with Azuki (A), Mashiro (Shiro), and Takagi's (Gi) names. It means that their dreams are going to come true (Mashiro and Takagi getting an anime and Azuki voicing the main female character in the anime). After their dreams come true Mashiro and Azuki will get married. When Takagi and Mashiro broke up for a brief time, Mashiro asked to be called Ashiro Muto if he got published. At the beginning, before they got serialized, Hattori was the editor in charge of helping them. When they got serialized with "Detective Trap," they got Miura as their new editor. For their second manga Run, Daihatsu Tanto!, Miura continued being their editor and when their latest manga "Perfect Crime Party" got serialized, Miura was replaced by Hattori, who is their current editor. When they had Reversi serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump and PCP moved to Hisshō Jump, their new editor for PCP became Hiroyuki Nakano, while Hattori stayed on as their editor for Reversi. Along with the move to a new magazine they had the main characters of PCP graduate from Elementary School in the remaining chapters released in Weekly Shonen Jump and begun a new Middle School arc in Hissho Jump. Their new manga Reversi has seen profound success, each week battling it out for first place with Zombie Gun in the questionaires. Reversi is unique because they have been able to create a mainstream battle manga using their non-mainstream style. Manga *''The Two Earths'' *One Hundred Millionth *The World is all about Money and Intelligence *My Angel *''Detective Trap'' *''Hitman10'' *''Two of Me'' *''Future Watch'' *Vroom, Tanto Daihatsu! *The World is all about MIA *Stopper of Magma *''Perfect Crime Party'' (PCP) *''Reversi'' Controversy Ashirogi Muto have had a fair amount of controversy surrounding them during their career: 'Detective Trap Hiatus: ' The pair's first serialized work, Detective Trap, was put on hiatus shortly after its release despite of being popular due to the series' artist Mashiro getting hospitalized after working himself too much on the series. As a result to this, Weekly Shōnen Jump's then editor-in-chief, Hisashi Sasaki decided to put the series on hiatus not only until Mashiro is out of the hospital, but until the pair graduated High School. In response, other mangakas writing for Jump who disagreed with the editor-in-chief's decision including Shinta Fukuda, Niizuma Eiji, Aoki Ko, Kazuya Hiramaru and Takuro Nakai decided to stop writing as well unless Detective Trap is back in Jump when Mashiro is let out of the hospital. As a result of this protest, Sasaki took back his decision and allowed Trap to get back to serialization. However, the hiatus affected the series' popularity and it was cancelled soon after. Trivia *Muto Ashirogi, being a tandem pair of a manga writer and a manga artist, reflects the writer and artist of Bakuman: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, the writer and artist respectively. *The avatar Mashiro and Takagi use to represent Muto Ashirogi as a single entity appears to be a man with a mixture of traits from Mashiro (such as his hair) and Takagi (such as his glasses), as seen in their contents page comment in chapter 139. *After having their identities revealed, it's left to wonder if Takagi and Mashiro still use this avatar to represent themselves for comments in Jump. Additionally, it's also a wonder if they would continue to create manga under the alias. *Muto in Muto Ashirogi translated is "Hopes and Dreams" and Ashirogi is a mixture of Azuki, Takagi, and Mashiro. *“Muto” is an irregular reading of the characters “夢叶”. Kaya says the name of a relative of hers is written 叶夢 and pronounced Tomu. *A spoof of Muto Ashirogi appeared in Gintama as Musai Akurogi External links Category:Male Characters Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Gambler Category:Mangaka Category:Assistants